


Три решения Таллахасси

by youwouldntgetit



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Таллахасси в одиночку путешествует по заражённым США. Написано на ЗФБ-2017





	Три решения Таллахасси

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Жара стояла такая, что плавился асфальт, а вместе с ним и мозги любого, у кого они ещё оставались. Однако нет худа без добра: местонахождение зомби можно было легко вычислить по жуткому, неизбежно окружавшему их зловонию и неотстающим стаям мух. Магистраль Ай-10, проходившая вдоль побережья, была битком забита автомобилями и гниющими бродячими трупами, поэтому приходилось петлять среди небольших поселений. Таллахасси, штат Флорида, остался далеко позади, как и надежды на спокойную, безмятежную жизнь. Первое, что он решил: он больше не сможет называть себя своим именем. Тот человек был мёртв, а вместо него появился Выживший из города Таллахасси. Или просто — Таллахасси.

Он забирался вглубь континента, всё дальше от солнечной Флориды и гнетущих воспоминаний. Иногда он останавливался, чтобы прикончить парочку-другую зомби. Занятие бессмысленное, но идеально подходящее для того, чтобы выпустить пар. Выжившие встречались редко. Как правило, они или путешествовали — обычно в противоположном направлении, надеясь, что на побережье окажется меньше зомби, — или запирались в собственных домах на семь замков. Таллахасси старался с ними не связываться. Один раз он уже подобрал на трассе попутчика, который чуть не прирезал его из-за машины. После этого Таллахасси принял второе важное решение — альтруизм не его конёк.

Для пополнения запасов он всегда выбирал маленькие городки и деревеньки. Меньше население — меньше ходячих мертвецов. Поэтому, когда пришло время в очередной раз отправиться за припасами, Спрингвилл, штат Алабама, подвернулся очень кстати. Запустение в таких городках было привычным и не напоминало о произошедшем апокалипсисе. Покорёженные заборы, выбитые окна в домах, заброшенные детские площадки – казалось, так здесь было всегда.

Проигнорировав молл на въезде в городок, Таллахасси отправился искать небольшие магазинчики. Шанс, что они окажутся разграбленными, был высок, но и шанс нарваться на толпу оголодавших зомби был ниже. Таллахасси остановился возле одного магазинчика, достал ружьё, проверил патроны, снял предохранитель, взял биту с примотанными к ней ножницами и вышел из автомобиля. Вокруг стояла уютная тишина. Где-то на ближайших деревьях щебетали птицы. Таллахасси подошёл к двери магазина и распахнул её одним ударом ноги.

— Эй, парни! Кушать подано! — проорал он во всё горло и приготовился.

Послышался шорох, торопливые шаги, и из-за угла выскочил первый зомби. Следом за ним появился второй. Третий спешил из другого конца магазина. Таллахасси замахнулся и всадил ножницы прямо в глаз первому подбежавшему. Второй получил пулю в лоб, а третий напоролся на злосчастные ножницы, извлечённые из глазницы первого.

Из еды в магазине оказалась всего пара банок тушёнки, валявшихся на полу. Улов в других магазинах был ничем не лучше. Очевидно, местные жители или мимо проезжавшие выжившие уже подчистили все съестные припасы. Оставался молл.

Таллахасси не хотел туда соваться. Во-первых, ему была незнакома планировка, а во-вторых, там наверняка должно было оказаться много зомби. Можно было попытать счастья в следующем городке, но неизвестно, будет ли там еда. Попасться в лапы зомби из-за голода и усталости совершенно не хотелось. В конце концов, подумал Таллахасси, раз он смог выбраться из кишащего мертвецами города, значит, справится и тут. Наскоро перекусив свежеприобретённой тушёнкой, он отправился к моллу.

Уже издалека было видно, как несколько зомби расхаживают по парковке среди машин. Сначала Таллахасси немного поиграл в кегельбан, заодно осмотрев молл снаружи на предмет дополнительных выходов, имеющихся окон и пожарных лестниц. Здание было одноэтажным, но достаточно высоким. И, судя по вывескам, в нём, наряду с супермаркетом, находилось много небольших магазинов с непродовольственными товарами.

Таллахасси припарковался около узкой двери входа и начал готовиться к вылазке. План был простой: ворваться в молл и уничтожить всё движущееся. Таллахасси надел напичканную оружием разгрузку* и помянул добрым словом оружейный магазин «Старый койот», на который наткнулся в одном из маленьких городков. Запасы оружия в нём оказались нетронутыми из-за чрезмерно агрессивного зомби, который караулил магазин и, похоже, когда-то был его владельцем.

В разгрузку поместились метательные ножи, пара длинных кинжалов, три гранаты, беретта 92 и запасные патроны для винчестера. В держатель на ремень Таллахасси повесил биту, а винчестер взял в руки в качестве основного оружия. Он осмотрелся, выбрался из машины и направился ко входу.

В помещении царила обманчивая тишина. Таллахасси встал рядом с дверью, надеясь в крайнем случае ретироваться до того, как его сожрут. Он свистнул и стал прислушиваться. Через пару мгновений послышался гул. Из ближайших отделов высунулось несколько зомби. Таллахасси уложил их и снова прислушался. Гул возрастал, постепенно становясь всё отчётливей. Когда невнятный звук стал похож на топот толпы, из продуктового отдела повалили зомби. Их было несколько десятков.

— Твою ж мать! — выругался Таллахасси, перехватил удобнее ружьё и начал стрелять.

Патроны быстро кончились, он отбросил винчестер и достал беретту. Он смог уложить больше десятка зомби, пока хватало расстояния для выстрела. Затем он взялся за биту и принялся бить наотмашь по головам тех счастливчиков, которым удалось добежать быстрее остальных.

— Ну, как? — спрашивал он. — Нравится? Получай, тварь! И тебе на пирожки! На!

Однако зомби оказалось слишком много, так что пришлось поспешно уходить. Таллахасси выбежал из молла и начал петлять по парковке, стараясь выбирать путь так, чтобы преследовавшая его толпа не могла рассредоточиться. Наконец он бросил первую гранату. Прогремел взрыв. И хотя ряды зомби поредели, они всё ещё не отставали. Таллахасси выбрал удобный момент и снова бросил гранату.

— Получайте, твари!

На этот раз взрыв уничтожил почти всех зомби. Оставшихся пришлось добивать битой. Только после того, как последний зомби упал на землю и перестал шевелиться, Таллахасси понял, как сильно вымотался за эту вылазку. Он тяжело дышал, пот катился градом, но зато ему удалось очистить молл. Таллахасси добрёл до машины, перезарядил беретту, взял патроны для ружья, спортивную сумку и пошёл в магазин. Там он подобрал ружьё и отправился на поиски пропитания.

Всё-таки зомби были надёжными охранниками. Полки продуктового отдела буквально ломились от разных консервов, а среди сладостей были даже «Твинки». Таллахасси сделал несколько ходок из машины в магазин за продуктами, после чего решил побродить по другим отделам. Когда он выбирал одежду, то увидел отличную ковбойскую шляпу — и не смог удержаться, надел. Он никогда не носил шляпы, но, оказалось, они ему очень идут. В музыкальном магазине он нашёл альбом «Линерд Скинерд» «Величайшие хиты». Таллахасси усмехнулся, сунул его в карман и направился к машине.

Наконец, дело было сделано, и Таллахасси мог покинуть гостеприимный Спрингвилл со спокойной совестью. Припасов теперь должно было хватить надолго. Ему предстояло снова проехать весь городок, чтобы выбраться на трассу. Несмотря на усталость, Таллахасси пребывал в хорошем настроении, пока не заметил ребёнка на одной из автобусных остановок. Таллахасси вздрогнул. Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось. На вид мальчику было лет восемь. Он сидел на лавке, уткнувшись носом в коленки. Лица не было видно, торчала только его белобрысая макушка, но, судя по всему, малец не был зомби.

— Наверняка это ловушка, — сказал Таллахасси вслух и снизил скорость. — Сто процентов, ловушка, — добавил он и легко нажал на тормоз. — Да и чёрт с ним!

Проклиная себя за мягкотелость, Таллахасси остановился. Он взял беретту, вышел из машины и подошёл к мальчику.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Как ты тут оказался?

Мальчик не поднял головы.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — снова спросил Таллахасси.

Он подошёл ближе и потрепал мальчика по голове, но тот продолжал сидеть неподвижно. Наконец мальчик поднял голову, а Таллахасси почувствовал, как в затылок уперлось дуло.

— Бросай оружие и не двигайся, — сказал кто-то неприятным хриплым голосом.

Таллахасси выругался про себя, отбросил беретту и поднял руки. Мальчик тут же слез со скамьи, подхватил беретту и убежал.

— Что вам надо? — спросил Таллахасси.

— Ты взял то, что принадлежит нам. Парни, разгружайте!

— Но в молле теперь нет зомби. Может, мы договоримся?

В блестящей пластиковой поверхности остановки отражались силуэты мародёров. Всего их было пятеро: трое разгружавших машину, мальчонка и мудак, державший Таллахасси на прицеле.

— Не о чем нам договариваться, — сказал мудак. — Ты, конечно, крутой, но прости, мужик, сейчас каждый сам за себя. Нам нужны все припасы.

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Таллахасси, резко развернулся и ударил по стволу. Мудак, невысокий и худой, в замешательстве выронил пистолет и тут же получил в челюсть. Таллахасси схватил пистолет и взял мудака на прицел.

— А ну, мужики, загружайте обратно! — скомандовал Таллахасси.

Троица ошарашенно застыла на месте.

— Вы ждёте, пока я вышибу ему мозги?

Наконец, мародёры зашевелились и начали торопливо закидывать припасы обратно в багажник.

— Папа! — закричал мальчонка.

Он хотел броситься к мудаку, но тот знаком остановил его. Мальчик зажал рот рукой, из его глаз выступили слёзы.

— Чему же ты учишь сына? — спросил Таллахасси.

— Я учу его выживать, — ответил мудак. — Сейчас по-другому никак.

Таллахасси промолчал. Он дождался, пока мародёры закроют багажник, и, продолжая держать мудака на прицеле, медленно добрался до машины. Он забрался внутрь, быстро провернул ключ зажигания и ударил по газам.

Третье, что решил Таллахасси… Что пора послушать «Свит Хоум Алабама». Он вставил диск «Линерд Скинерд» и под знакомый мотивчик выехал из Спрингвилла.


End file.
